


I Found Love in a Hopeless Place

by wabadabadaba



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16-Year-Old Harry, 21-Year-Old Louis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabadabadaba/pseuds/wabadabadaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an in which louis is a bad influence and harry has questions</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found Love in a Hopeless Place

**Author's Note:**

> this wasn't supposed to be this long but before i knew it it turned into 8,000+ words so whoops. the fic is set in the town where i live because i couldn't be fucked to pretend like i know anything about england. a big thank you to my girlfriend for proofreading this and editing it since i won't.

Louis was walking through town trying to figure out if he wanted another drink; he had two at dinner and he has to drive back to his apartment. So a trip to the liquor store was in order, luckily the store was right across from his apartment complex. He walked back through town to his car and carefully drove to his complex. He wondered if he should be walking to the liquor store at this hour of night but rationalized that driving was more dangerous than walking even if he lives in the ghetto. It’s not really the ghetto; no one really does anything but the potential is there. There’s lots of drug deals and over populated apartments and sirens, lots of sirens. Louis figured he should change into something a little more light but he couldn’t bring himself to walk two flights of stairs, unlock his apartment, change, lock his apartment and walk through the complex across the street to the liquor store. So he just hoped people would see him and none of the college kids were too drunk. 

He managed to get to the liquor store and buy his booze in peace when he left the store however that’s when things went downhill. A kid was leaning against the brick wall of the store, coughing and sputtering and Louis didn’t want to deal with this but he couldn’t just leave him either. 

“Kid, you’re doing it all wrong,” Louis spoke walking up to him. 

The kid, who honestly was probably between the ages of 14-18, looked up with big green eyes. “What?”

Louis sighed and took the cigarette from Harry and took a long drag of it. He held it in his lungs for a few seconds before tilting his head and blowing the smoke into the night air. 

“How’d you do that?” the kid asked taking the cigarette.

“Breathe it in, slowly, gently, hold it in only for a few seconds. Fill it into your lungs and blow it out.” The kid tried it again and only coughed once which was progress. “You’ll get the hang of it. Actually don’t. Don’t do that. Smoking is bad. Wow I have really lost touch with my morals. I shouldn’t be teaching a kid to smoke.”

“I’m not a kid. I’m 16.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “Right well you still shouldn’t smoke.”

The kid dropped the cigarette to the ground and stomped it out. “You smoke.”

Louis shrugged. “Occasionally. Still you’re young you shouldn’t ruin your lungs. What are you doing out here anyway? Going through a bucket list?”

“Kind of. One of my friends got me and some other people fake ideas so we went to Irish Bread Pub and were drinking and it was gross so I walked down here and nicked a cigarette off someone.”

It wasn’t funny but Louis still laughed. “What did you try to drink?”

“Bud light.”

Louis groaned. “No wonder you didn’t like it. Kid, that shit is disgusting. Stay away from bud light, pbr no matter what hipster assholes tell you, miller light. All of that. If you can help it. Here try this.” Louis opened the beer in his brown paper bag and held it out to the kid. Watching the kid wrap his lips around the bottle and take a sip reminded Louis that his morals are way off. “What do you think?” Louis asked. 

“It’s better than that crap I tried at the bar. Still don’t know if I like it.”

“Fair enough. There’s a shit ton of beer you can try and if you don’t like beer there’s liquor and wine and champagne. Hell even wine coolers. People are going to make fun of you for getting girly drinks but there is nothing wrong with getting a cosmopolitan.” The kid’s eyes were wide and curious and Louis had to try to backtrack. “But kid you have plenty of time. Don’t go trying all of it in one night or a week. In fact wait until you are legal.”

“As if you waited until you were legal. I’m not a kid remember? My name is Harry.”

“Right, Harry. Look of course I didn’t wait until I turned 21 but you should still be careful and not be taking advice from someone outside of a liquor store.”

“You’re not someone, you’re…” Harry trailed off.

“Louis, I’m Louis. How long do you spend on being out here, kid? Do you have someone to pick you up?” 

“I don’t know. I didn’t have a plan when I walked out of the bar and I could call my mom but now I smell like smoke and I don’t know. She’s asleep by now so I don’t know. I guess not.”

Louis hated this, hated that he felt responsible for this kid when he didn’t even know him; except that his name is Harry and he’s only 16. He wished he didn’t even stop. He wasn’t even sure why he stopped in the first place. He hated that he thought of what he was about to say and how he couldn’t get it out of his brain and he hated how he was going to offer this and Harry was going to say yes.

“I can’t leave you here. I’m not a good person but I’m not a terrible person either and leaving you here would be bad and I can’t have that on my conscience. So how about you walk with me to my apartment; it’s literally right there,” Louis pointed to the apartment complexes. “I need to sober up a bit so I’ll make us both some coffee and I’ll drive you home”

“Wow thanks, Louis. You know this classifies you as a good person.” Harry asked falling into step with Louis. 

“Does it?”

“Yeah it does. So how old are you? You’ve got your own apartment and everything.”

“I’m 21. Soon to be 22, kind of. In a few months, Christmas Eve actually.”

“Oh, a Christmas baby! That’s so cool. Do you get double the presents?”

“No.”

“That sucks. So are you feeling 22?” Harry asked singing the last bit. 

Louis rolled his eyes. “No, not yet. I’ll let you know when I am 22.”

“Cool. So uh what’s your full name? Because you couldn’t leave me there but I feel like I should at least know your full name since I’ll be in your apartment soon.”

“Louis William Tomlinson.”

“Louis William Tomlinson.” Harry repeated. “That’s a nice name. I’m Harry Edward Styles. This is so cool. I want to live here when I graduate.”

Louis laughed and shook his head. “No you don’t. See that apartment?” Louis pointed to the corner apartment and watched Harry nod. “It’s a two bedroom but there are at least six people living in them. That one right over there, they sell drugs. Hard drugs. Those people leave their shit everywhere. They sell weed. They are always getting into domestic disputes.”

“Wow. Why do you live here if it’s so bad then?”

Louis shrugged and started getting his keys ready. “Couldn’t afford anything else. Now I don’t remember the last time I cleaned so please excuse the mess.” 

Louis unlocked the door and instinctually turned the living room light on. He stepped to the side and let Harry in and his eyes grew wider as he looked around. Louis’ apartment wasn’t much; he has a desk as his kitchen table, three bean bags set up in front of a small TV and two mismatched bookshelves covered with books and movies and CDS. The kitchen wasn’t much of a kitchen as a hallway that led into the bedroom. His bed was on the floor and clothes were strewn about and nothing was really in order.

“Can I use your bathroom?’ Harry asked.

“’Course, go through the bedroom. There’s only one bathroom and it’s through there.”

“Okay, thanks Lou.”

Louis didn’t say anything about the nickname; he actually smiled at it because it was nice. Harry was nice, a bit naïve and a bit cute but Louis tried to ignore it. It was too dark outside with not enough street lights so he never got a good look at him until Harry was looking around his apartment. Harry’s hair was curlier than Louis initially thought and it was big and all over his face and his eyes were even more green and sparkling, probably due to the alcohol. He’s almost as big as Louis but Louis has always been small so he tried not to be offended that a 16 year old is nearly taller than him. Harry came walking out of his bedroom and sat on one of the bean bag chairs. 

“So do you go to West Georgia?”

Louis took a deep breath and had to remind himself that Harry didn’t know. “No, I don’t.”

“Oh alright. Where do you work?”

“Bank of America during the week and Corner Café on the weekends.”

“That’s so cool. I can’t wait to be out of high school.”

“Trust me, I’ve been there. Where do you go anyway?”

“Central.”

“The one across from Chick Fil A?” Harry nodded. “You little shits are always over there during my lunch hour and 98% of the time I am late.”

“Don’t go there for lunch,” Harry suggested with a shrug.

Louis rolled his eyes. “But I want to.” Louis walked into his bedroom and came back with a ratty plain gray t-shirt and threw it at Harry. “Wear this so when you get home you aren’t reeking of smoke and a stranger’s apartment.”

“Sweet, thanks again. So why don’t you eat at Firehouse Subs?”

“You guys invade that whole plaza.”

“For what it’s worth, I don’t.”

Louis smiled at him. “Of course you don’t. You seem like a good kid. Is this the first night you’ve acted out?”

“I suppose yeah.”

“What else do you want to accomplish while you are still underage?”

“I want to smoke weed and get a tattoo. I definitely want a tattoo.”

Louis opened his mouth and nearly suggested going to visit his friend Zayn at his parlor but Louis shut his mouth. He already taught the kid to smoke and let him try beer, he shouldn’t be adding more.

“That’s it?”

“I think so.”

Louis shook his head. “You are a good kid.” Louis turned around from Harry and fixed them cups of coffee. “Here, try to finish all of it okay?”

Harry looked up through his lashes and nodded. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.” 

“Honestly, thank you for teaching me about smoking and letting me try your beer and bringing me here and everything.” 

“It’s really no problem. I was 16 once and I was way more stupid than you and like I said earlier, I couldn’t just leave you there. This neighborhood isn’t bad but still.”

“You’re so cool.”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m not really.”

“You are. Gosh I wish I had my own place and I had cool jobs and I could buy alcohol.”

“In due time,” Louis told him.

“I don’t think I can drink any more of this.” Harry admitted. “I’m really sorry. I guess I’m not a coffee drinker either.”

“Hey it’s no big deal. I’ll get you some water.”

Louis carefully stood up from the bean bag chair and took Harry’s cup to the kitchen and poured it out. He gave Harry water and finished off his own coffee. 

“Okay, let’s go ahead and go.” Louis grabbed his own water and his keys from where he threw them on the table. 

Harry got up, grabbing the t-shirt and his water and followed Louis out to his car. They listened to Louis’ iPod and found they had a lot of the same music taste in common. Harry directed Louis to his house, nearly wanting to take the long way so he didn’t have to leave Louis just yet but he didn’t want to waste Louis’ gas. 

“Okay here we are.” Louis spoke. “Don’t forget to change into that shirt. You can keep it by the way. It’s old and I’ve got loads of other ones. And Harry? Next time you want to be a normal 16 year old try to have a backup plan okay?”

Harry nodded. “Okay yeah I will. Thank you again for all of your help Louis,” Harry got out of the car and leant into the open window. “Drive safe.”

(+)

Louis had a long shift at work and he was looking forward to going home and spending the night watching Glee and drinking wine from a box. He said goodbye to his coworkers and drove the short distance from Corner Café to his apartment complex. He locked his car and shuffled his way to his apartment nearly jumping out of his skin at the sight of someone leaning against his door. 

When he got closer he realized it was Harry. “Harry? Is that you?”

Harry barely smiled. “Yes hi. I know this is way out of line but I didn’t know where else to go and I’m so sorry. This is so creepy and I like just now realized it? I’m so sorry.” Harry kicked off the wall and was going to move around Louis but Louis stopped him.

“Are you in trouble?”

“No, I’m not in trouble.”

“Are you hurt?” Harry didn’t respond as quickly but he still said no. “Okay well why don’t you come in?”

“You don’t mind?”

“No, how long have you been out here anyway? Did anyone trouble you?”

“No and only for like an hour?”

“An hour? Jesus Harry.” Louis mumbled. 

Louis let them into the apartment and once he could actually see Harry he saw Harry’s busted lip and a bruise forming on his chin. 

“Fucking hell Harry, what happened?” Louis asked getting a bag of fries from the freezer and handed it to Harry to hold to his lip.

“My friend Nick, he’s the one who got us the fake IDs if you remember. Well he took me and my friend Niall to this party and it was okay. I mean I was kind of bored. Niall was having a great time; he’s probably still there drinking. So anyway I was just walking around the house mostly just doing whatever and this girl came at me.” Harry shivered and Louis knew that shiver, knew it very well. “She threw herself at me and was trying to kiss me and like dance with me. I didn’t want to dance with her or kiss her so I tried pushing her away as gently as I could. I guess it was too hard or something? Her boyfriend saw me doing it and he punched me.”

“Wait, her boyfriend?”

“Yeah I was really confused. My lip was bleeding and I was, well still am in a lot of pain and I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t find Nick or Niall and no one else was going to help me and I didn’t want to go home so I came here like a fool.”

“You aren’t a fool.” Louis said, pulling the bag away from Harry to check on the swelling. “What’s your aversion to being home?”

“I don’t really have a good reason. I guess…” Harry trailed off not knowing what to say.

“Harry, you can talk to me.”

“It’s just that my mom raised me to be good and to do the right thing. She’d be so disappointed if she found out about what I’m doing. I’m just curious though.”

“Harry, you’re still a good kid. You know that right? Just because you tried to smoke and went to a party doesn’t make you a bad person. It makes you a teenager.”

“You think?”

“Yes I do.” Harry let out a deep breath and seemed to visibly relax. “Are you hungry?”

“A little.”

“Great, me too. I have pizza. How about you pick a movie?”

“You’re not going to take me home?”

“I probably should but no, not right now. I know what it’s like to be a sixteen year old Harry. I wouldn’t want to go home either.” 

Harry looked through Louis’ movie and decided on The Hangover. He wasn’t exactly sure how Louis’ DVD player worked but he figured he was smart enough to figure it out. 

“I shouldn’t be asking you this but do you want a beer?”

Harry shrugged. “Sure.”

Louis took the caps off of them and handed Harry one and then put the pizza into the oven and set the timer for twenty minutes. 

“So you didn’t like your first house party?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“That sucks. House parties were always my favorite.”

“Why?”

Louis shrugged, “This is going to sound weird or whatever but at the house parties I went to there were no cliques. Just drunk teenagers doing whatever the hell they wanted and having fun.”

“I wish I could have gone to them. That sounds fun. Tonight was not.”

“There will be more house parties for you to go to Harry.”

“How are college parties?”

Louis shrugged. “It depended on who hosted them. Some were full of sorority and fraternity people and those always sucked. But the others, they were like the ones in high school just better booze and more weed.”

“So you’ve smoked then?”

“I have. Have you?” Harry shook his head. “Of course not.”

“Will you…can you…” Harry trailed off. 

“What is it Harry?”

“Will you smoke with me? I don’t know where to get it but I’m sure my friend Nick knows.”

“Whoa hold on. Okay I can’t do it tonight and maybe if we hang out more maybe. I don’t know if it’s in my moral compass to do so. If I decide it’s okay then I’ll get the weed. Please don’t go around asking for it. Promise you won’t?”

“Promise. Why don’t you want me too though?”

“Lots of reasons.” Louis shrugged. “Weed dealers are pretty chill but you’re young and they’ll take advantage of you. There’s also a bigger chance that you’ll get the really shitty kind and that’ll be a waste of money.”

“Do you get your weed from your neighbor?”

Louis snorted. “No, definitely not.” He glanced at Harry and noticed his hurt look. “Shit sorry, don’t be offended. My neighbor is gross, just all around gross. I don’t trust him at all. I get it from my friend Zayn, he’s a tattoo artist and knows a lot of people.” Louis saw the way Harry’s eyes lit up at the mention of tattoo artist. “No, no no. I see that look. No.” 

Harry pouted. “But Louis! This is perfect, don’t you see?”

“How is this perfect?”

“You know a tattoo artist and know how to get weed!” 

“And?”

“Aaand I trust you and if you trust this guy then so do I. The only things left I want to do are smoke and get a tattoo. Wouldn’t it be better if I did all this with you than with my friends? My stupid, stupid friends.”

“You trust me?” Louis asked to which Harry nodded. “You shouldn’t trust me.”

Harry looked utterly confused and it was so cute and Louis did his best to ignore it. “Why not? You’ve been nothing but kind to me since I’ve met you. You’re so cool Louis and you’re older and you know what beer tastes good and you know cool people and you have a cool place and you’re.” Harry stopped midsentence because he was going to say cute and that would be gay and Harry wasn’t sure he was yet and he didn’t know if Louis was and that could have been a disaster. 

“Oh Harry.” Louis whispered as he shook his head. 

Harry didn’t know what that meant and waited for Louis to explain and when he didn’t he was going to ask but he figured he shouldn’t. The timer started going off so Louis jumped off of the bean bag, careful of his beer, and took the pizza from the oven. 

“I’m going to change and then I’ll cut the pizza, okay?”

Harry nodded and focused on the movie. When he heard footsteps he glanced into the kitchen and nearly choked on his beer. Louis changed into a tank top and pajama pants. The tank top showed off his multiple tattoos that Harry didn’t know he had. 

Harry was never attracted to girls, sometimes they were pretty but most of the time Harry thought they were gross. Boys however, they’re okay. They’re mean but they smell good and have nice hair and they’re attractive. He always said he wasn’t gay, not entirely. But Louis is cute, he is very cute and older and more experienced and he’s so cute and Harry is pretty sure he’s crushing already and this is not going to be good. 

“Here ya go kid.”

Harry glanced back up at Louis and accepted the plate of pizza. “Thank you Lou and I’m not a kid.”

“Sure you aren’t. How do you like the beer by the way?”

“I think I like it.” Harry said twirling the bottle in his hands and watching the liquid squish around. 

They finished off the pizza and Harry had three more beers and Louis had two. They watched The Hangover Two and then the third before Harry’s eyelids were closing without his consent. Louis made a makeshift bed in the living room and told Harry that if he needed him, he would be right in the other room.

It was six am and Harry had to go to the bathroom very badly but he didn’t want to wake Louis up. He held off as long as he could but he was afraid he was going to puke all over Louis’ carpet so he shot up and quickly knocked on the bedroom door before opening it and running into the bathroom, shutting it the best he could as he knelt in front of the toilet and puking his brains out. 

Louis jolted up, confused at first before he realized he let Harry spend the night. His head was pounding and he couldn’t imagine what Harry was feeling; he was definitely a lightweight. Louis got out of bed and took some Tylenol and got some for ready for Harry. He walked to the bathroom and knocked before entering. He instantly felt bad at the sight of Harry leaning against his tub, his curly hair matted to the side of his face, his cheeks and neck flushed. 

Louis went over to him and sat on the edge of the tub. “You okay, kid?” Harry groaned. “I suppose not.”

“I’m so sorry for getting sick.”

“No, Harry, don’t apologize. It’s natural okay? Do you think you’re done?” 

Harry nodded so Louis got up and wet a wash cloth. He was going to hand it to him but Harry still hadn’t opened his eyes so Louis moved Harry’s fringe from his face and applied the washcloth to his forehead. He left it there for a few seconds before doing the same to his neck. He didn’t have an extra toothbrush so he just let him use his own and made a note to buy a two pack when he was at the store later. Louis led harry to the kitchen and gave him his medicine and a bottle of water.

“When do you have to be home?”

“Probably around noon or something like that.”

“Okay you gotta sleep off the rest of this hangover. Go ahead and take my bed to sleep.”

“No, Louis its fine really. The floor is fine.”

“Harry, take the bed. I’ll go get us some breakfast since it’s still early. Do you like donuts?”

“Who doesn’t?” 

“Fair enough. Please, Harry, go to sleep.”

Harry nodded and got up from his seat in the kitchen and walked over to Louis, giving him a hug, before going to the bedroom and falling onto Louis bed. He curled himself into the comforter and almost instantly fell asleep. Louis did his best to be as quiet as possible as he changed and left the apartment. He went to wal-mart first and got a double pack of toothbrushes. He got some more groceries as well and tried to figure out if Harry would need anything. The thought was way too domestic so he pushed it to the back of his mind and checked out. He stopped by Dunkin Donuts on his way back and brought the donuts in first and was surprised to see the bed in the living room all cleaned up and the mess from the night before cleaned as well. He could faintly hear the shower going so Louis got his groceries and brought them into the apartment. In the middle of putting the groceries away Harry came walking out of the bedroom in just a towel and his hair dripping wet. Louis’ breath caught in his throat and he really shouldn’t be finding this attractive. Harry is sixteen. And very cute and very innocent and very clean and very wet and Louis had to look away or there was going to be a high chance of him pouncing on Harry.

“I showered-“

“I can see.” Louis cut him off.

“Right, I hope that’s okay. I just didn’t want to go home smelling like beer.”

“No yeah, it’s cool. Do you want different clothes?” 

Harry should have said no but instead he nodded. Louis walked around Harry and found an old VANs shirt he used to practically live in and some old pajama pants. 

“This okay?” Louis asked.

“Perfect, thank you very much Louis.”

“You are very welcome. Now go get dressed. I brought us donuts.”

Louis closed the door behind him and finished putting his groceries away. Harry came back out and went to sit at the table; Louis thought seeing Harry half naked was bad but seeing him in his clothes was far worse. They drank tea and ate too many donuts and watched one more movie before Louis finally brought Harry home.

(+)

It became a thing; Harry showing up and Louis just letting him drink beer and watch movies and spend the night and shower and give him breakfast and then drive him home. Louis wasn’t exactly sure when it became a thing but it did. He didn’t see Harry much during the week but Harry practically lives with Louis on the weekend. Harry was able to have three beers now without getting sick in the morning and every so often he would share a cigarette with Louis and sometimes he would ask Louis about the weed or the tattoo. Louis couldn’t commit to that yet. 

Louis didn’t think he would become friends with a sixteen year old. But Harry is bright and intelligent and more mature for his age than he should be. Louis is a bad influence he knows it but he tries to rationalize that at least Harry is getting drunk or smoking with Louis, where he can keep an eye on him and keep him safe. It’s another thing that came out of nowhere; Louis’ need to protect Harry. He supposed it started with the time that Harry showed up with a swollen lip and the more time he spent with Harry, the stronger he felt about protecting Harry. 

They’ve been hanging out for a couple of weeks now and Louis can tell something is up with Harry but Harry won’t talk about it. Louis is trying not to assume because that always leads to disaster and Harry isn’t his boyfriend, he doesn’t have to worry so much about Harry. Yet, he can’t help it. Every time Harry shows up Louis looks for any bruising or scabs or maybe even evidence of drug use. There hasn’t been, thank God, because if there was Louis wasn’t sure what he was going to do. He kept asking Harry how school was going and if everything was going okay at home though, just to be sure. Despite no signs of physical wear and tear, Louis still feels like something bad is going to happen. 

It was 2am on a Friday when there was soft knocking on Louis’ front door and he knew; he just knew it wasn’t going to be good.

(+)

“Harry, oh god, Harry what happened?” Louis asked as he ushered Harry into his apartment.

Harry didn’t speak, he couldn’t, he was crying too hard and blood was pouring from his lip and the corner of his eye and his shirt is ripped and he looks like a mess. Louis was terrified absolutely terrified but luckily his fight or flight instinct took over and he was dragging Harry to the bathroom and sitting him on the toilet. He wet a washcloth and began to wipe away the blood on his eyebrow. Harry cried out and shrunk away and Louis thought he was going to cry himself. 

“Sh, baby I know. I know it hurts. Please just let me.”

Harry didn’t respond, he just kept crying but he did lean forward again. Louis wanted to handle it quickly and get it over with but he knew it had to go slow. So he took his time and cleaned up his eye and his lip.

“Is there anywhere else?” Louis asked gently.

Harry lifted up his shirt and Louis thought he was going to puke at the sight of the large bruise forming on his ribs. Louis faintly dragged his fingers over it and thought about kissing the skin but stopped himself. He put Harry’s shirt down and helped him up and brought him into his bedroom. Louis helped Harry change before sitting on the bed with him.

“Harry, please baby, you’ve got to calm down.” 

“I can’t, I can’t Lou.”

“Please, you can. Please, just take a deep breath. You’re safe with me. You’re alright.”

It took a few hours before Harry finally calmed down and at that point he was too tired to talk so Louis tucked Harry in and was going to leave but Harry begged him to stay. Louis wasn’t sure if he should actually share the bed with him but he couldn’t deny Harry either. Harry slept well into the afternoon and Louis was panicking about what to do. The sight of Harry shuffling into the living room with his face bruised and his hand on his ribcage wincing at the pain made Louis want to keep Harry locked into his apartment forever so no one could ever hurt him again.

Louis got up from his bean bag and met Harry in the kitchen, placing one hand on his hip and the other cupping Harry’s chin. 

“Baby,” Louis whispered. “Oh I’m so sorry.”

Harry had tears in his eyes but he really didn’t want to cry in front of Louis again. “I’m sorry, Louis. I’m the one who is sorry. Please don’t be mad at me.”

“How could I be mad at you?”

“I did something bad.”

“Come sit down and tell me what happened.” Harry sat in the bean bag chair and Louis sat in front of him by his feet. “You can go slow just please tell me.”

“I always figured I was gay.” Louis’ eyes went wide. “I don’t know why but I always figured I was. I never acted on it or anything because I don’t know. No one sparked my interest. So I just kind of ignored it for a while, ya know? I didn’t think it was important. I was at this party Friday night, Nick took me and Niall. I had a couple of beers but I wasn’t drunk I swear. I was just a little tipsy. There was this really hot guy there. He kind of reminded me of you. But anyway he was funny and cute and I wanted to kiss him so I did. I kissed him in the middle of the kitchen and this guy from my school saw and he dragged me out of the house and did this.” Harry said motioning to himself.

“Harry, that wasn’t a bad thing.”

“It was. I kissed a boy and it was bad so I got beat up for it.”

“No, no, no Harry. It’s not like that. Please.” Louis whined. “Please baby, don’t think that.”

“I don’t know why else he would hit me though, if it wasn’t bad why would he do it?”

Harry is smart and mature beyond his years but in some ways he’s naïve and this is one of those ways. Louis didn’t know what to do, he just wanted to kiss him and make him know that it wasn’t bad. It wasn’t bad to be gay. He suppressed the urge though and took a deep breath. 

“Harry, people like that are vicious and cruel human beings. They don’t understand that being gay is perfectly okay. I don’t really know what to say, Harry. Being gay is not a problem. People have a problem with it for whatever reason that they do but that doesn’t make you wrong. You’re a very good boy Harry. You liked a boy and you kissed him. Did he kiss you back?” Harry nodded. “Okay good. So you liked a boy, you kissed him, he kissed you back. That’s fine. That’s great even. The guy who beat you up is in the wrong here. He shouldn’t have laid a hand on you. I think you should tell your mom about what happened.” Harry started to cry so Louis made the assumption that he wasn’t ready. “You don’t need to tell her why he did it, make up a lie, I don’t care. But this boy needs to be punished. There is nothing wrong with you Harry. Do you hear me?” Harry nodded. “There is absolutely nothing wrong with us.”

“Us?” Harry questioned under his breath. “Wait, you too?” Louis smiled and nodded. “Since when? Tell me about it, please?”

“How about some lunch, then I’ll tell you all about it?”

“Okay yeah sure. I’m really hungry.”

“I know babe.”

Louis desperately needed to go shopping so the only thing he had to make was hot dogs and macaroni. Harry didn’t seem to mind though because he practically scarfed the whole meal down in one bite. 

“So tell me?” Harry pushed. 

“I realized I was gay when I was eleven. My friends had some porn and I was always watching the man and ignoring the woman. So anyway, I was pretty confused because who thinks they are going to be gay when they’re little? I didn’t know how to handle it so I started acting out in school. Nothing really major, just skipping and slacking and things like that. I met this kid, Stan, who was a total slob looking back on it. He was gay and we hooked up every so often. He got me drinking and smoking. He was just a terrible influence and eventually my mom sat me down and yelled at me for like two hours straight and kept asking me why I was misbehaving. I kept trying to blame it on different things but I was getting so angry so I just yelled it out.”

“Really?”

“Yup. I yelled it out and she was quiet for what seemed like eons then she slapped me in the back of the head.” Harry gasped. “She called me stupid for hiding it and kept yelling about how I was ruining my future.”

“So how did she feel about you being gay?”

“She didn’t really care.” Louis shrugged. “I had some problems at school because when I came out of the closet, I really came out of the closet. I was very obviously gay and kids in school didn’t like that. So once I graduated high school I came to West Georgia but that didn’t work out.”

“Why?”

“I think I was just burnt out from high school. I got the job at Corner Café and saved up all of my money to get an apartment then I got the job at the Bank and here I am.”

Harry didn’t say anything for a while but Louis wasn’t upset about it; Harry has been through a lot and Louis just gave him a lot information. Louis cleaned up their dishes and the pots and pans while Harry just sat there. In the middle of washing a skillet, Harry came around Louis and wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist and rested his head in the middle of his back. 

“Thank you.” Harry whispered. “Thank you for helping me, thank you for sharing your story. Just thank you.”

Louis turned around and hugged Harry properly, placing a light kiss to the top of his head. “You’re welcome. Would you like to stay the weekend?” Harry nodded his head against Louis’ chest. 

“Thank you.” Harry repeated.

“You’re welcome. Now why don’t you watch a movie while I finish the dishes?”

(+) 

“So I have a surprise for tonight.” Louis told Harry as Harry helped him clean up dinner. 

“You do? Earlier you said we were just going to stay in for the weekend.”

“I might have lied. Go get dressed.” 

Harry left him to finish cleaning up the dishes and changed into one of Louis’ shirts and his own jeans. Louis changed after Harry was done and got his keys from the table. 

“So where are we going?”

“You’ll see soon.”

Harry huffed. “But I want to know now.” 

Louis rolled his eyes. “Patience is a virtue, my friend.”

Harry picked the music they listened to on the way to wherever they were going. They arrived shorter than Harry thought and he nearly climbed out of the car with excitement. 

“Are you fucking with me?” Harry asked.

“No, of course not. Zayn has some free time tonight and I thought now would be a good time to fulfill your last wishes.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” 

Harry grinned and hugged Louis over the center console. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Harry repeated. 

They walked into the shop, Louis greeting the counter girl and made his way to Zayn’s station with Harry hot on his heels. 

“Hey Zayn.” Louis gave Zayn a hug and stood beside Harry. “This is Harry, Harry this is Zayn.”

Harry timidly waved and mumbled out a hi. 

“Louis what are you getting tonight?”

“I want a cup of coffee right here.” Louis said pointing to his arm.

“Alright and you Harry?” Zayn asked turning to Harry.

Harry’s eyes grew wide. “I don’t know. Oh man I should have thought about this. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey it’s alright. I’ll go ahead and do Louis’ so you can think about it.”

Harry nodded and sat in the spare chair. He watched as Louis sat in the massage looking chair and studied the way Zayn set up his equipment. Harry was as quiet as a mouse as Louis was getting his tattoo and it wasn’t until Zayn was done with Louis’ and was asking Harry what he wanted that he finally responded. 

“A hanger.” Harry told him. “Right here.” He pointed to the inside of his arm.

“Sit down where Louis was.” Zayn instructed. 

“Louis, can you…will you hold my hand?” Harry asked quietly. 

“Of course.”

Louis moved the chair and sat right next to Harry interlocking their fingers together and putting their hands in his lap. Zayn tried to hide his smile at the interaction but Louis saw him and glared at him.

“Alright Harry, it’s going to hurt but it shouldn’t be that bad. Tell me if you need me to stop.”

The sensation was something Harry had never felt before; it was like a thousand bee stings all at once but the pain eventually faded and it was slightly comforting. The tattoo was small and he didn’t think he needed to hold Louis’ hand but that was an entirely different sensation. The tattoo was over before it really began and Harry was more than happy with it. He gave Zayn a huge hug and thanked him profusely. Louis hugged Zayn as well and handed him some cash, how much it was Harry wasn’t sure. Zayn pocketed the cash and looked around before giving Louis a small bag, Harry instantly knew what it was. The two left after that and Louis drove them to the liquor store to buy some more beer and then drove them back to his apartment. Louis asked Harry to uncap the beers as he rolled a joint. They sat in the living room listening to Harry’s iPod and began to drink the beer. Louis got a lighter from the kitchen and rejoined Harry on the floor. 

“You sure you want to do this?” Louis asked.

“Positive.”

“And if you don’t like you don’t have to keep doing it alright?”

“Yeah I know.”

“Okay good. So what’s with the hanger?”

“I’m gay and I’m in the closet, get it?”

Louis laughed and nodded, “Cheeky, I like it.”

“What about you?” 

“Ah just thought it would be fun. So let’s get started.”

Harry didn’t like how Louis dismissed him but he figured if Louis wanted to him to know the truth about the tattoo he would have told him.

Louis took a drag first then passed it off to Harry, who coughed and sputtered much like the first time he tried a cigarette. Harry thought Louis was going to laugh at him but instead he taught Harry what to do. Harry wasn’t sure if he liked smoking but he wanted to know what it was like to get high. It didn’t take much effort and all it really did was make him hungry and giggly and he was usually always those things. They stayed up late talking, laughing, snacking and watching movies. When Harry was ready to fall asleep he started to make the bed in the living room but Louis stopped him and told him he could sleep in his bed with him.

(+)

That was another thing that started, Harry sleeping in Louis’ bed with him. After the tattoo night they became increasingly closer. Harry never wanted to be apart from Louis and Louis hated being alone in his apartment. Now that Harry was open with Louis he would randomly ask him questions about how to come out, when it was best to come out and things like that. Louis didn’t know all the answers but he tried his best. It wasn’t surprising when Harry wanted to ask Louis another question. It was late and they were both already in Louis’ bed when Harry spoke up.

“Lou?”

“Yes Harry?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course you can.”

“Will you kiss me?”

“What? Why?”

“Because I’ve only ever kissed one person before and it was just like a peck so it kind of sucked and I trust you and I want you to kiss me.”

“Harry, are you sure? Are you drunk?”

“I didn’t even drink tonight. Please, Louis?”

Louis desperately wanted to kiss Harry; he’s wanted to kiss Harry for months. He didn’t necessarily want to be an experiment but it’s Harry and he would take whatever he could get. Louis sat up and rolled over so he was slightly hovering above Harry.

“Are you absolutely sure?”

“Definitely, please. Please.” Harry begged. Louis took a deep breath and leaned down so he was only centimeters away from Harry’s lips. “Louis.” Harry whispered.

Louis smiled quickly and finally kissed him, kissed him how his first kiss should have gone. Harry was immediately into it; wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down so he was on top of him. They kissed until their lips were swollen and they couldn’t breathe.

“Why’d you ask to kiss me?” Louis whispered once he was lying down again. “Is it really because of what you told me?”

“I like you.” Harry whispered. “I like you very much and I want you to keep kissing me.”

“Oh, Harry.” Louis smiled and kissed Harry until the sun came up. 

(+)

Harry was confused because he’s been hanging out with Louis for months now and they’ve been kissing for weeks now and Harry admitted he likes Louis and Louis hasn’t acknowledged it at all. He wants to know so desperately if Louis likes him back or if he’s just using him but he doesn’t want to ask. He doesn’t want to seem like just a sixteen year old because ever since knowing Louis he hasn’t treated him like a sixteen year old. Harry doesn’t want to be used though either, not like he really thinks that but he doesn’t know what else to think. He doesn’t even know if they’re exclusive or anything. 

Harry is getting angry because of this and he’s snapping at Louis more and more and he’s trying to stop his attitude and he’s trying to just enjoy his time with Louis but he can’t. Because every time Louis is kissing Harry, Harry is wondering if Louis is thinking about kissing someone else or if he is kissing someone else when Harry isn’t around and it sucks. It sucks and he knows he’s making things up in his head but he can’t help it. Louis is twenty one, soon to be twenty two. Why on earth would he like a dumb sixteen year old? 

He doesn’t want to stop talking to Louis though so once he has a few beers in him he finally asks Louis. 

“Do you like me?”

“Harry, you know I do.”

“Do I?”

Louis paused the movie and looked over at Harry. “You don’t?”

“I mean I told you I liked you that one night and then you just started kissing me and that was that.”

“Harry, baby, of course I like you. I don’t see how you can’t see it and why are you just now asking?”

“I didn’t want you to think of me as some dumb 16 year old! I wanted to prove to you that I can do this. I can be in a relationship with you.”

Louis smiled and shook his head. “I got this cup of coffee because it reminded me of the day we met.”

Harry blushed profusely. “You’re joking.”

“I’m not. Harry, you’re incredible and you’re so sweet and you’re so cute. I’ve liked you for so long now but I didn’t want to push you. You’re 16, Harry. You should be with someone your own age. I was already letting you do all this shit like drink and smoke and get a tattoo. I didn’t think you’d want to be in a relationship with me.”

“We’ve both been so foolish.” Harry said before he tackled Louis to the ground and kissed him.

(+)

Harry finally told his mom he was gay during his Thanksgiving break. She took it well, she took it brilliantly really. She was so accepting and loving that Harry cried because he was so happy. He didn’t want to overwhelm his mom about being gay and having an older boyfriend so he didn’t tell her about Louis until Christmas time. She was apprehensive about it and the boys both understood completely. She knew she could tell Harry to stop spending the night with Louis but she also knew he would do it anyway. One day while Harry was at school, she went over to Louis’ apartment and had a long talk with him about his intentions and his plans for life and how he felt about her son. After that meeting she felt ten times better about their relationship and trusted both boys to do what was right.

Louis didn’t want Harry to get him a birthday or Christmas present so they agreed to get tattoos instead. Louis got a compass and Harry got a ship. Harry couldn’t spend all of Christmas with him since he had to spend it with family but he made sure he could spend New Year’s Eve with him. Louis splurged on expensive wine and the two started drinking at ten and shared a sloppy midnight kiss. It was messy and perfect and everything Harry wanted. When he woke up on New Year’s Day he realized he had another question for Louis.

(+)

“Morning sleepyhead.” Louis mumbled into Harry’s mess of hair.

“Morning.” Harry mumbled back. 

He rolled over and kissed Louis over and over again. “I have a question.”

“And I have an answer.”

“What’s the most romantic way to tell someone you are in love them?”

Louis’ heart rate picked up and he actually wasn’t sure if he had an answer for him. He took some time to think about it and finally decided on something.

“I think the most romantic way to do it is kind of out of the blue. Like when they’re making coffee or lunch or doing laundry. Something like that.”

Harry didn’t say anything, he just nodded. Harry made Louis wait an agonizing two weeks before the words finally left Harry’s lips. Louis was cleaning the dishes after their dinner when Harry pulled him away from the sink and pushed him against the back wall and kissed him roughly.

“I love you.” Harry whispered into the kiss.

Louis grinned and held onto Harry tighter. “I love you too.”


End file.
